ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clay Colton
Clayton Colton Williams is a Welsh Professional Wrestler who trained at the famous Welsh faciltiy Newbridge Wrestling School. He is seen by Greg Venom as his natural successor when he retires from the business. Early Life (1989 – 2012) Clay grew up in the Welsh valleys in Blackwood Caerphilly in the nineties and attened Blackwood Comprehensive School but never took much interest in learning . When he was fourteen his older Sister was killed after being stabbed while on a night out with friends. Clay found it difficult without his sister and turned crime and began drinking a lot, Clay’s Father Michael had become friendly with Newbridge Wrestling School owner Grayson Stonelake. After telling Stonelake about his son and the trouble he was finding himself in Grayson asked Michael to bring his son to a session in the Wrestling School. Clay agreed to give it try and once he began training he found himself enjoying the competition that wrestling gave him. Not only did he begin to straighten himself out but he also excelled inside the ring. He found his passion in life and appreciated the discipline wresting gave him. Clay struck up a solid friendship with his trainer Greg Brander and was taken under the wing of Wrestling School coach Taylor Monroe after Greg told her of the talent that Clay had. Greg saw Taylor as the one who could bring the best out of Colton thanks to her experiance in wrestling management. On St Davids Day 2012 (1st March) Clay was given his first professional match thanks to Welsh promotion Welsh Wrestling when he took on Daffydd Rhys and Flash Morgan in a triple threat match. Rhys came ou the victor but Clay was happy with his try out and now hopes for bigger things in the wrestling industry. Wrestling Career Global Division Of Wrestling (2012 -) As Colton arrived back in Newbridge Wrestling School after his debut match, shareholder Laura Spector was waiting for him. She told him of an exciting opportunity to enter the professional world of wrestling and GDW, which is run by Jennifer Alan. After he made a quick phone call to his family and mentor who advised him to grab the opportunity with both hands, Clay got in touch with the GDW owner and applied for a spot on the roster. A few hours later Clay got the call he was waiting for and was accepted to be part of the GDW roster. His first event will be the 16/3/12 edition of Fever where he will go one on one with Vampira Move Set Finisher: Midas Touch Description: Spinning Tiger Driver '98 Submission Finisher: Blackwoods Gold Description: Crossface Signature Moves: Name: '''Goldrush ' '''Description: '''Spear '''Name:' Fools Gold Descritpion: Scoop Slam piledriver Name: Gold Against The Soul Description: Frog Splash. General Moves *Various punches and kicks *Victory Roll *Wrist lock *Neck breaker *School boy Pin *drop kick *Front Face Drop Kick *Fore arm Smash *Running Lariat *Leg Drop *Elbow Drop *Sunset Flip *Monkey Flip *Hip Toss *Japanese Arm Drag *DDT *Inverted DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Lou Thesz Press *Bell Clap *Cross Body *Battering Ram Submission *Sleeper Hold *Figure Four Leg Lock *Boston Crab *Half Boston Crab *Abdominal Stretch *Front face lock *STF High Risk *Flying Lariat *Double Axe Handle *Diving DDT *Diving Headbutt *Elbow Drop from Top Rope Entrance Music *''Just Like You by Three Days Grace 2012-'' External Links Global Division of Wrestling Category:Characters from Wales Category:Newbridge Wrestling School Alumni